kelliberglundfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelli Berglund
Kelli Michelle Berglund (born February 9, 1996) is an American teen actress, dancer and singer. She plays Bree Davenport, a bionic teenager with lightning speed in the Disney XD series Lab Rats. She stars in the Disney Channel Original movie How to Build a Better Boy, where she portrays Mae Hartley, a tech-savvy young woman who along with her best friend, devise a plan to create the perfect boyfriend. Career Kelli Berglund began her career at a young age, gracing the small screen as a series regular on TLC's Hip Hop Harry. TV appearances also include Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader, and America's Next Producer. Berglund also appeared in the indie film, Bye Bye Benjamin. Her commercial credits include campaigns for Old Navy, Hyundai, Bratz, McDonald's and Mattel, among others. She has also appeared in print and modeling campaigns for Reebok and the Camarillo Academy of Performing Arts. Berglund has been honored with many awards in dance for her lyrical contemporary, hip-hop, tap, and jazz techniques. Though she is equally versatile in these types of dance, her favorite style is contemporary — a blend of ballet and jazz. Berglund stars as Bree, an overly outgoing, bionic super-human with super speed, in the Disney XD live-action comedy series Lab Rats alongside co-stars: Tyrel Jackson Williams, Billy Unger, and Spencer Boldman. Bree is one of the three bionic teen siblings, who try to navigate their way through a "normal" world of school, friends and family, with the occasional bionic glitch. In 2013, Berglund guest starred on the Disney XD series Kickin' It, where she played karate prodigy Sloane Jennings. In this episode, her character sings "Had Me @ Hello" as a duet with Kim Crawford, played by Olivia Holt. In mid-2013, Berglund began work on the Disney Channel Original Movie, How to Build a Better Boy. The film was shot in Toronto, Canada. She stars as Mae Hartley, one of the two main roles. The film is directed by Paul Hoen and premiered on August 15, 2014. On July 29, 2014 was released a single titled "Something Real", which she sings with China Anne McClain. Personal Life A native of California, Berglund resides in Moorpark, California with her parents, Mark and Michelle Berglund, and younger sister, Kirra. She is a graduate at Moorpark High School's independent study program. In her spare time, she enjoys swimming, spending time with her sister, dancing, video editing, still photography and creating original films on her computer. Trivia *She is a triple threat dancer, singer and an actress. *She sings onscreen for the first time in the Kickin' It episode "The New Girl" *She is really good friends with Olivia Holt. (from Disney XD's Kickin' It and Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It) *She and the cast like to hang out after shooting an episode. *She has a little sister (Kirra) who also dances. (hiphop) *She has a youtube account as she confirmed in a youtube video. *She tap dances, does ballet, hiphop, and modern dancing. *She has been in 'Hip Hop Harry'. *She went to Hawaii over 2012 spring break. *She loves to edit things on the computer and make videos. *She guest starred on Kickin' It in the episode, The New Girl as shown in this photo that she posted on her instagram. *She starred in a DCOM; How To Build A Better Boy along with Disney Channel's China Anne McClain. *She is best friends with Lab Rats co-star, Billy Unger. *She's also close with Spencer Boldman. *She is good friends with Tyrel Jackson Williams. *She loves Carly Rae Jepsen, and her song, Call Me Maybe. *In a tweet, she teasingly revealed that her character Bree is guilty of the phrase YOLO. *She prefers pumpkin pie over cranberry sauce. *Spencer says that people call her Burgles. *In School, She always got Straight A's *She got a male kitten on Saturday 25 October 2014 Called Jesse *Her fan mail Address is: Kelli Berglund 8840 wilshire Blvd, 2nd floor Beverly Hills, CA 90211 *She is dating Hayden Thompson.